


Chicken Soup

by warmnsoft



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belching, Bloating, Burping, Eproctophilia, Farting, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmnsoft/pseuds/warmnsoft
Summary: Gray is very skinny and his boyfriend, Adam, wants to change that. Too bad Gray's stomach doesn't react well to all the food...





	Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! this is my first story here and I'm really new to writing so sorry if this isn't great lol. Also the formatting is a bit funky looking because I copied and pasted it from docs so sorry *~*

It was obvious: Gray was skinny. Really skinny. He was 6 foot 3 and only 149 pounds. He hadn’t gone to his doctor in a long time, but if he did he would definitely be considered underweight. He was also 18 years old, and had just graduated high school and moved out of his house and into an apartment with his boyfriend, Adam, who he had been dating since 11th  
grade. Adam vows that he thinks Gray would be absolutely gorgeous at any weight, but gosh, a few pounds wouldn’t hurt, would they?  
Gray was a bit of a chubby kid and Adam wished that his child weight had stayed past middle school, but after a bad few years of eating his feelings and getting his tummy poked by other boys in the locker room, Gray went out of his way to stay skinny. He doesn’t really need to “go out of his way” nowadays though, as his appetite has shrunk significantly since then (Adam  
is convinced that Gray could survive off of two slices of bread for a week if he needed to). There’s been a few times were Adam has brought up Gray’s weight, but each time Gray ignored his wishes for a more average weight boyfriend. Regardless, Adam still persisted.  
It was a calm saturday night, Adam had made a delicious chicken soup with biscuits and mashed potato on the side, and even though Gray enjoyed it, he barely made a dent in his meal, as per usual.  
“Oh come on sweetheart, it doesn’t even look like you ate anything!” Adam remarked with an empty plate and bowl in front of him.  
“I did eat a little bit, I’m just not hungry.”  
“Not hungry? At all?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What have you eaten today?”  
Gray hesitated. Only then did he realize that throughout the entire day, he only ate two slices of toast, an apple, half a biscuit, and a few spoonfuls of soup. Nothing else. Gray, not being one to lie, begrudgingly told his boyfriend the truth.  
“That’s it?!” Adam knew about Gray’s small appetite of course, but really? He was already full? Adam, as upset as he had been with Gray’s weight in the past, usually stayed passive about what he ate out of respect, but today was his breaking point.  
“You need to eat, Gray, you’re gonna die if you don’t!” Gray laughed a little bit at the idea that him not eating very much for only one day would kill him, but his laughter stopped once he saw how upset Adam really was.  
“You’re going to finish your whole meal.”  
“Okay, mom.”  
“I’m not joking, Gray. You need to finish all of your food.”  
Gray was stubborn, but Adam was even more stubborn, and he eventually gave in. Gray attempted to eat everything on his plate while Adam side eyed him from the kitchen sink while cleaning the dishes. Gray was able to eat the other half of the biscuit and the mashed potatoes, but he only got two extra spoonfuls of soup in before he couldn’t handle any more. Of course out of all the nights that Adam decided to get upset, it was the night he made extremely dense and filling foods. Couldn’t he have done this on a night they had salads?  
Gray hadn’t eaten that much food in one sitting in a very long time, and his stomach started to feel very heavy very quickly. He looked down and his stomach already started to bloat. He attempted to pour the rest of the soup down the trash when Adam was busy with the dishes but, of course, he noticed.  
“I said all of it, Gray.”  
“Seriously babe, you’re my boyfriend, not my parent.”  
“I’m not joking! You’re gonna eat all of that or I’m going to force you to.”  
‘I’m going to force you too’. Those few words lingered in Gray’s mind for a bit. Gray and Aiden's sex life was… intense… to say the least. There was a very heavy dominant-submissive role in their relationship, and even though Gray was more than a foot taller than Adam, he loved being dominated by his partner. The idea of Adam forcing him to do something, regardless of how  
bad his stomach felt, turned him on quite a bit.  
“You’re gonna force me too?” Gray was intrigued.  
“Yeah, I will.”  
“How so?” Gray said with a smirk.  
God, Gray could be such a brat sometimes. Adam loved it. He turned off the sink and slowly turned to look at Gray, standing next to the trash can with his full bowl still in hand, a large mischievous smile on his face.  
“Go sit on the couch.” Adam demanded. Gray, being a good bottom, did exactly that. He sat on the edge of the couch right next to their side table, and Adam placed himself in Gray’s lap, facing one another. Adam wrapped his hands around the decently sized bowl of chicken soup and got a large spoonful. He slid the spoon into Gray’s mouth. Gray still wasn’t happy about having to eat so much food, but god was he aroused. With each spoonful the two  
became more and more aroused, and Gray’s belly became more and more bloated. Adam,  
enjoying his control, became heated and starting feeding Gray faster. After just a few minutes, every piece of chicken, every vegetable, and every drop of soup found itself in Gray’s stomach. He was stuffed. Adam gently placed the empty bowl on the side table and laid on Gray, satisfied with his good work. Only when Adam’s weight was dropped on Gray’s full, bloated, stomach did Gray start to regret his choices.  
He immediately felt knots being tied in his stomach. His middle region started to rumble and gurgle, and he could feel his small stomach start to reject such an onslaught of food. Adam was snapped out of his afterglow when he felt Gray’s chest rumble under his ear, rise up to his throat, and a large, wet, bubbly belch escaped his mouth. Adam eyes widened in surprise of a noise that loud after such an intimate moment.  
“Jesus, Gray! Impressive!” Adam laughed, but his smile turned into a concerned frown when he saw Gray’s face. He looked sickly and a little bit out of it.  
“Hey, you okay baby?” Adam quickly pushed away his dominant, controlling demeanor and asked him in a soft voice. He was legitimately concerned. In hindsight, he did push his boyfriend a bit too far. Guilt started to rise in his chest, but he ignored it and focused on what was rising in Gray’s chest instead. Another loud and wet burp erupted from Gray, followed by a loud moan.  
“I-I’m fine sweetie, just fu-UUOORRP- s-sorry, full.”  
Large bubbles started to move around in his increasingly large belly, and his insides felt like hot bubbling lava as he began to sweat. Adam looked down at Gray’s stomach and almost gasped at the size. Usually his torso was flat and sucked in under his rib cage, but now he looked five months pregnant. He could almost see Gray’s belly move as his insides wriggled and grumbled in an attempt to handle all the heavy food. Adam’s head spiked back up when Gray started to quietly moan in pain.  
“Are you sure you’re okay sweetie? Do you have a tummy ache?” Adam cooed while he subconsciously began to rub Gray’s upset stomach. Gray simply nodded his head, knowing that if he tried to give a verbal answer he would belch in his lover’s face. He started to blush a bright red once he realized that he had already done just that multiple times.  
“Oh baby,” Adam whined, drawn out and quiet “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have forced you like that.”  
Gray would’ve told him it was fine and that it’s not his fault, but he was still stuck with his mouth shut. Adam gingerly placed his forehead on Gray’s chest and rubbed his angry tummy. He apologized over and over, feeling guilty over what he did to his boyfriend’s stomach. Gray holding in his gas only made his stomach ache worse, and a loud growl from his stomach was  
enough convincing to let out another burp. They were guttural and extra wet from the soup still lingering in his throat. Though he had been dating Adam for a long time, and friends with him for even longer, something about the situation was extremely embarrassing. He was usually comfortable passing gas in front of Adam, but this was humiliating.  
He allowed a few more smaller burps to exit, and it did help his stomach, but it was still very upset. After a few minutes of moaning, apologies, and belly rubs, the pressure started to lower to his bottom. Oh no, he thought. This night had already turned shitty enough, it didn’t need to become worse.  
And on the topic of shitty, the entire room started to smell like it: shit. Before he could fully take control of his bowels, a silent, warm fart wisped out of his back side. Gray froze up in embarrassment and covered his already red face with his hands. Adam, sniffing the air and seeing his partner’s reaction, put two and two together and starting cooing even more.  
“Baby, you don’t have to be embarrassed,” he half whispered in between giggles “we’ve known each other forever, we fart in front of each other all of the time.”  
And that was the truth. They were close friends during their 10th year in high school, and you know how teenage boys are. They had already broken the fart barrier multiple times before they started dating, but still. All of the times where he did pass gas in front of Adam, it was on purpose. It was always in his control, but this time around it wasn’t. The only thing he could do in this situation was moan, burp, and fart while his boyfriend comforted him. Gray was an independent guy, he liked being self sufficient, even in a relationship. The only time he liked being under control was in the bedroom and, well, this wasn’t very sexy, or at least not any more. This was a huge blow on his ego.  
More loud growls came from his lower stomach as they slowly traveled down to his ass. At this point, Gray’s ego was already shattered. Adam had seen everything. He had nothing to lose and just wanted this damn stomach ache to go away. So he didn’t hold back. At all.  
His asshole gaped open and out came an ear and nose blasting fart. The pressure was building up during their talk and his insides were ready to blow. He felt like a shaken up coke bottle that’s lid was just unscrewed. More blasts ripped from his anus, and his nose and eyes started to sting. He originally kept his hands on his face, but he stopped caring, and let his hands drop to the now warm couch. Adam watched, half guilty and half impressed. He didn’t know that much gas could be stored in such a tiny stomach. His mouth would’ve been agape if it wasn’t for the horrid stench that was strong enough to taste. More sulfury gases boomed from his ass, reverbing on the leather couch. He paused for a few seconds to relax his muscles, absolutely tired out, but the stomach ache returned and he kept going. The next one started off  
silent and wispy, but slowly grew into a loud, strong growl. By the end of the blast Gray’s anus was starting to ache, too. This entire time Adam was still sitting on Gray’s lap, and getting the worst of the blow. As more flatulence came exploding out of Gray, Adam started to cough. He covered his face with his elbow and almost started to gag. These were the worst farts he had ever smelled in his life, and it just kept going.  
Gray’s face was scrunched up and his right leg was raised underneath Adam as he continued to force out the potent gas. A loud fart trumpeted out of his asshole and lasted for almost 11 seconds, smelling worse and worse each second. It finally started to pitter out and the two minute and thirty second long explosion ended on a tiny chain of rips and one short but loud, wet, sloppy fart. The last fart was a bit concerning, but Gray was too exhausted to worry.  
Once Adam realized it was over, he finally scooted off of Gray and sat next to him on the couch.  
“Holy shit.” Adam was in shock more than anything. Gray was basically panting at that point. The strong rotten egg smell started to enter his mouth, but he was just so fucking tired.  
“I think you shit yourself on that last one, sweetie.” The pet name was a huge contrast in comparison to the whole sentence, but he really wanted to assure Gray that he wasn’t judging him. After another minute or so of Gray relaxing his tensed up muscles and recollecting himself, Adam patted Gray’s back as they walked to their bedroom.  
After a long shower and a change of underwear, Gray turned off the lights, laid down in bed, and curled up in Adam’s arms.  
“I’m sorry for forcing you to eat all that food. I feel really bad.” Adam whispered into Gray’s ear.  
“It’s okay. You didn’t know that would happen. It’s not your fault.”  
Adam cautiously placed his hand on Gray’s tummy and noticed it was still partially bloated. Turns out that explosion wasn’t the end of the gas, and his stomach continued to churn late into the night. Gray belched into Adam’s chest multiple times before he fell asleep. This time around the atmosphere was much more light hearted and they were able to laugh it off. Gray was finally able to fall asleep and get some rest, but Adam stayed up long into the night, being kept up by the farts that would seep or blast out In Gray’s sleep. A few times gas would get stuck inside his bowels and cause a belly ache, waking Gray up so that he would have to manually push the gas out. The night was by no means peaceful, and the scents lingered for hours, but the worst of it was over and the two lovers were able to cuddle while more toots came out of Gray’s backside.  
The next morning Gray woke up early with another killer stomach ache, making him run to the bathroom, but he was eventually able to do his business and lay back in bed, a few more tiny toots escaping his ass between each step. Adam began to wake up as Gray laid back in bed, resting his weight on his elbow.  
“Good morning, sleepy head.” Gray leaned over Adam. Adam smiled at Gray, happy to see his boyfriend feeling better. Gray leaned in, Adam assumed for a kiss, but before their lips touched Gray belched into his face. Adam pulled his head back as his boyfriend burst into laughter as a few more small toots were pushed out. Adam eventually joined in the giggling and they enjoyed a nice, light, breakfast together.


End file.
